<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>better as five by saintfrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847646">better as five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrog/pseuds/saintfrog'>saintfrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, family vloggers, itsjudyslife!au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrog/pseuds/saintfrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>notification: <i>new video from better as five — (family vlog #12): just a typical morning in the suh-lee residence.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>better as five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rambunctious laughter coming from the children's room was so loud that it effortlessly echoes in the atmosphere, breaking the morning silence. It clearly was an effective way to bring their parents out of their sweet slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny ignored the fit of loud giggles the first time he heard it, thinking the laughter of their children would die down soon. The sun hasn't completely risen which he used as an indicator that they have a little more time to sleep. So, he snuggled close to his husband, hoping he could connect to sleep once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong leans and melts into the warmth that his husband's body emits from his tight embrace, such a wonderful way to start the day. Maybe even better and more peaceful if their children would tone down their voices while talking. How can their boys be up in this hour? The angry red in the digital clock screams 6:12 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep," Johnny whispered, voice hoarse and it's one of Taeyong's favorite sounds in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder what the boys are laughing about." Taeyong turns around, now nuzzling his nose on Johnny's jaw and a leg wrapped around his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The twins are probably being clowns again." Taeyong lightly smacks Johnny's chest, smiling. "Watch us never go back to sleep again in this state."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which holds nothing but the truth, because they would be lying to themselves if they would say that they actually found sleep every time the ringing of their children's laughter begins to burst early in the morning. Minyeol, Minki—the twins—and Myungsoo's—the eldest—bodies are basically a whole factory of laughter and happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the loud gaiety of their children suddenly became faint and was replaced by the sound of their tiny feet stomping on the wooden floor, getting near to the master's bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the tight embrace of his husband, Taeyong managed to reach their vlogging camera on top of the nightstand to bring it to life and to start filming his little monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the door swings wide open with the three loudest children in their abode. Taeyong successfully caught it on camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, sweethearts." Taeyong greets while Johnny whines, doesn't want to let go of him just yet. However, as much as Johnny wanted to get some more sleep and cuddle with his husband, it's quite impossible now that the three little monsters are up to bed and jumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, having three loud kids is easily the most effective way to shake off the sleepiness that's stuck like a glue in your system. Johnny and Taeyong's alarm clock is basically useless now, they probably need to throw it away since it's no longer doing its job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong is now laughing behind the camera. It's always nice to film his little family getting all chaotic like this even in an early part of the morning. The twins keep on jumping while Myungsoo tries his best to pull away the comforter Johnny has wrapped himself under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them love to play like this, hide and seek is one of their favorite games to play during playtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boys," Taeyong starts again after his laughter has died down, "where's Daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minyeol jumped his way to Taeyong and settled on his lap, now fiddling the lense of the camera. "Daddy is under the blanket, he's so strong!" The way his eyes turned into crescents when he smiles resembles Johnny's a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeol-ah, you gotta help us find Daddy!" Minki shouts as he straddles on Johnny's torso. Johnny's still not letting go of the comforter, happy to play along with his boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minyeol finally came to help his brothers and that was the time when Taeyong decided to pan the camera to where his oldest son is. Myungsoo's always the mischievous and strategic one out of the three, maybe it's because he's the oldest but Myungsoo has always shown such qualities ever since he was very young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small </span>
  <em>
    <span>aha!</span>
  </em>
  <span> came out from Myungsoo once he saw a potential access to get to his father under the covers. Taeyong giggles, his eldest has outsmarted his father once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small opening from Johnny's left foot which wasn't safely tucked under the comforter, and Myungsoo took the advantage to pull it with his tiny hands and made his entrance to greet his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny playfully screams when he feels tiny hands patting his legs, causing the twins to shout too. Taeyong stood and sat on his swivel chair to get a full shot of what's happening before him: Johnny as a huge lump under the covers, Myungsoo successfully breaching his father's hiding place, and the twins are both straddling Johnny's torso making some car engine sounds while using Taeyong's pillow as a steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My best boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taeyong can't help but say it. His best boys, indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twins! I found Daddy!" The excitement was so evident from Myungsoo's sudden announcement, which also bubbled up the same emotion from the twins' stomachs upon hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minyeol and Minki hurriedly crawled off of Johnny's torso to go under the covers. Myungsoo's head now pops out from the comforter and finally pulls it down a bit to claim that he's defeated his father. His tiny fists are up in the air, screaming for victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny laughs heartily and Taeyong wants to melt. His four favorite boys are now laughing together while Johnny declares his loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little monsters are now a giggling mess as Johnny gathered them all in his strong arms with a loving embrace, then peppered kisses to the apples of their chubby cheeks. Truth be told, the boys enjoy getting all their kisses from their parents, and both Taeyong and Johnny are always happy to give them that. It's what they deserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Appa, we won!" Minki begins to cheer and waves his hands in front of the camera, Taeyong zooms in a little just to emphasize how cute his youngest is at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Appa has to claim his kisses from Daddy too, right?" The boys nodded in sync as a response to their Daddy's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was Taeyong to say no? He's a huge enthusiast of Johnny's kisses too and he wouldn't ignore the invitation. So he walked towards the bed, camera still in his hand, and finally leaned in to attach his lips to Johnny's. It wasn't caught in the camera but Minyeol's cheek squished on the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, honey." Oh god, Taeyong is still head over heels with Johnny after all these years he could melt into a puddle any time soon. "And you." A kiss to Myungsoo's cheek. "And you." A kiss to the crown of Minki's head. "And you." A kiss to the tip of Minyeol's nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny then received a series of heartwarming </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you's</span>
  </em>
  <span> from his lovely little family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So who wants breakfast?" Taeyong happily asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungsoo, Minyeol, and Minki answered in chorus and raised their tiny hands. "Me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me, too!" Johnny shouts, mimicking his children's responses and Taeyong can't help but smile. Sometimes he thinks he's raising four children instead of three.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for sparing some time in reading this! have an amazing day (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>